fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath vs Momoyo Kawakami
Esdeath_vs_Momoyo_Kawakami.png Esdeath vs Momoyo is a What-If? Fiction Battle written by BigBang, it features Esdeath from the series: Akame Ga Kill! and Momoyo Kawakami from the Majikoi! Series. Both are considered as "The Strongest" in their respective universe and both enjoy the thrill of battle. So there is no question to unleashes these War-hungry women to fight. Description Their powers make them ferocious. Their strength is rivaled by a minimal to none, these two are one of the strongest combatants on their universe, but when they cross paths, who's who will be the dominant force? The Empire's strongest or the Goddess of War? Introduction (*Queue-:'' Pacific Rim- "Go Big or Go Home" Epic Metal Cover'' *) Bang: War has brought out the worst among us. But it is what drives people to go over the limit. Alisa: Whether it is for the family name or just for the thrill. This growing conflict wll surely attract the strongest among the rest... Bang: And There is no better way to describe these two dangerous women. Alisa: Esdeath, the "Empire's Strongest" Bang: And Momoyo Kawakami, "The Goddess of War". Welcome back into another Fiction battle, where we comment about the combatants, cover and study their skills and abilities, show our personal ratings and see what the results may be.... Alisa: Welcome into Fiction Battle! Esdeath Name: Esdeath Gender: Female Origin: Akame Ga Kill! Weapons: Rapier (commonly) Tier: 'At least '''6-A '| '''5-B Fighting-Style: Peak abilities and physique, Ice Manipulation, Experienced martial artist and Expert combatant and strategist.. Study Rankings: A (TBAS). Unique traits: A literal cold-blooded personification of calamity. Crew's Commentary: by BigBang (There are multiple villains in every series that I find interesting, few are adaptive or as dangerouwhen comparing to Esdeath, her design and character has set up the anime fandom on fire ever since her debut due to her 'smoking hot body' but I have failed to understand them on why they have not seen her colder side rather than her beauty, calling her misunderstood when the fact that her actions already made it clear of one thing: she is a monster, a cold-blooded murderer with littler mercy and extreme bloodlust.) Bang: The temptation of gaining title and power has corrupted this whole country. Bringing it to extreme measures and soon, a long lasting war has ignited. Alisa: You have no idea how much shit these bitches had gone through just to get cash. Bang: War has brought upon the worst and the best among people. But there is one who lives and enjoy the thrill of it. Her name is Esdeath. Alisa: Esdeath was born in a long forgotten clan that lives in the cold harsh mountains. Like their namesakes, the Partas Clan lives on the motto “Only the strongest will live”. Bang: However, she is rather different from the rest. Her father sees this as a unique talent. She easily adapts to this harsh life. Hell, he even enjoys it. Alisa: Until that one day when she came back from hunting, she sees that her entire clan was slaughtered by a rivalling neighbor. Now unlike the sore-losers. Her father claimed this because they are weak. Inspiring Esdeath to aim to become the strongest there is. Bang: As time passes, she gone from hunting beasts to hunting humans, this extraordinary talents caught the Empire’s eyes and recruited her. To the fact that she has become the General. And boy is she a destructive force to be reckoned with. Alisa: Hell yeah, with her talents alone, she was able to slaughter thousands of rebels. Commandeered a vast army who are in the same interest as her. Bang: And what will that be? Alisa: War and Murder. Bang: Riiiiggghhht…. Alisa: Anyway, it wasn’t long until fatso Prime Minister decides she gets her hands on those special tools in their universe. The Teigus. Bang: And like every cliché villain. She gets the coldest of them all…Literally. Alisa: This Teigu is called the Demon’s Extract. A blood-like teigu made from…Well…A blood from a Danger Beast that is specialized in manipulating ice out of nothing. Bang: Usually this teigu has a nasty history of driving everyone insane just by sipping it. But Esdeath was hardcore enough to drink the whole damn urn of it and still remained sane…Somewhat. Alisa: Sane? She kills for entertainment and for the hell of it! How is that sane!? Bang: With the blood of the demon literally flowing through her veins. She can manipulate and summon ice at limitless range and power and freeze her targets willingly. Unlike the limited teigus such as Black Marlin, a ring teigu that needs water in order to manipulate it. Demon Extract can summon ice out of nothing. Alisa: She can summon spikes from the ground or in the air to impale her opponents, summon a giant ass ice the size of a meteor to crush larger opponents. Hell she was able to freeze an entire lake once. Bang: Those were not actually at the peak of her limits. When she was able to do the impossible. She literally froze time itself. This "Trump Card" which she calls Mahapdama, she freezes time in a small instant. Enough to buy her some time to make one quick attack to anyone she targets. The good thing is it seems to last up to 10 seconds. The bad thing is she needs to aim quickly to go for the kill. Alisa: And when things are getting a little out of hand, I should add the fact that she was able to make an army of ice centaurs at her disposal. Bang: And she was able to freeze the entire country. In accordance to the AgK! Fanbook Yes I have the bloody book, don’t judge me. she froze nearly half of the entire world. Alisa: And she is still strong enough to manhandle 10 thousand men. 9 Teigu-Wielders. And Akame herself. All at the same fucking time! Bang: She is also an expert tactician and combatant, combining her extremely unique talents for killing, her vast experience in battle and her unlimited power. Esdeath is a monster that everyone wants to put down. But cannot. As according to Najenda, she is capable of attacking the entire country solo with such powers. Alisa: Despite showing her emotions to Tatsumi for the first time. Esdeath is cold and has a “top-predator” mentality. She shows no mercy to anyone. And does not hold back either. She is actually born this way. Thinking of killing and winning and conquering and nothing more. I have never, ever seen or even hear a villain that is this way. Like heroes, Villains aren’t born. They’re made by the choices fate gives to them. Bang: She was able to dodge Mine’s laser beam. Maul down Leone. Bring Susanoo, a living teigu in a really bad position. She literally manhandled mostly half of the Rebels in the Last War. And prolonged herself in fighting Akame even being scraped by Murasame, by chopping ofher limbs and replacing them with ice prosthetics. Alisa: She may be a powerful warrior. But she is anything but unstoppable. She is human, and there are still ways to get her down. If her opponent gets an upper-hand. She likes to go in a fight and enjoys every moment of it. She also has a thing of making more chaos to make more fights for her to enjoy. Meaning if you could find a way to outsmart her. You could find a way to kill Esdeath off. he may be an experience tactician and soldier, she is a bit of murder happy and the thought of "not killing for a day" would bore her. Bang: But don’t even think of getting the better out of Esdeath. Because she is always the better fighter than you ever thought. Esdeath: (1:49) Is there no worthy enemy anwhere that can satisfy me? Momoyo Kawakami Name: Momoyo Kawakami Gender: Female Origin: Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! S Weapons: Her fist. Tier: Planet Level Fighting-Style: Superhuman Abilities, Expert Martial Arts Training, Top fighting and battle experience.Chi Manipulation. Study Rankings: A+ (TBAS). Unique traits: A supernatural force of fighting-seeking nature. Crew's Commentary: by BigBang (Momoyo Kawakami has little to no equal upon first learning of her debut, I find her interesting for her talents and level prowess and the fact that she is a true beauty with extreme powers and so many abilities that some are both interesting and comedicall entertaining all the same.) Alisa: Japan has a thing for respecting their family name. This Clan has gone through a long length of respecting their names in a whole new level. Bang: In ancient Japan, carrying down the name of your family clan is appointed as the greatest honor. Alisa: And none of these names are more famous than Kawakami. Bang: Kawakami is a clan of powerful samurais and fighters. They have named their special ki-manipulative fighting style Kawakami Arts, they literally named a city Kawakami City, hell they even have a brand of water called Kawakami Water. Which I kinda admit. It tastes even better when ou bring it out in the air. Alisa: That’s because when it does, it turns the water alcoholic craphat! Bang: They have a special school called Kawakami Academy, where the smartest, the strongest and the most talented people around can enroll. But the standing crown of all this. Is the Kawakami Temple. Where special training for the powerful Kawakami Arts is mastered. And the next in line in being the Grand master in this temple is Momoyo. Alisa: Momoyo Kawakami is the first born granddaughter of Tenshin Kawakami. She is one of the strongest members of the Kawakami Bloodline. Bang: And Kawakami are powerful people, both b social status and literally by physical feats. She’s unnaturally strong, even for a Kawakami. She’s inhumanely strong, fast and extremely talented in combat. Alisa: And all of this was even before she mastered Kawakami Arts. Guess what happened when she fin Bang: In their city, they are 4 strongest fighters in the world called The Big Four. Momoyo literally beat down the strongest among them and claims the title The Strongest of Kawakami City. This does not even apply to their city alone. This can be achieved by any fighter from around the world who wants to get their names added to the title. It’s like a UFC or Wrestling title, if you bet the champion or title holder. you get the title. Alisa: This rule of fighting has literally booking Momoyo’s schedule of everyday fights. And yeah, she’s winning a lot of them. It is even stated that this has become her occupation. Her daily job, her hobby. And boy does she enjoy it. Bang: Remember we mentioned she was strong when she was just a kid, AND now she’s completely inhumanely strong. Her punches can shatter the ground. She is even restricted by the government for her to literally hold back in order for their world to stay in one piece. Whenever she goes in a fight, she ends it all with one punch. She has beaten up an entire army of armed and unarmed combatants single handedly. She was able to kick down a giant MechaGodzilla like mech right down from the sky! Alisa: She even has the speed to boast. Her speed is so fast that, not even specialized eyes can even catch up to her. Bang: She has a variety of special Kawakami Style Moves. *Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki (Dynasty Warriors Punch): Momoyo's signature technique, It is actually a simple straight punch with so much concentrated power that it is considered a technique. Momoyo defeated many opponents with it and its strength is said to be like a battleship canon. *Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi: The same as the above technique except that she uses both her arms to rapid fire this technique. It is used on Hachiya when he used hist clone technique to blow all 8 clones away at the same time and sending the real person flying like a star. *Kawakami Style, Ningen Bakudan (Human Bomb): It is considered a suicide technique, a technique in which one lets his or her body explode on contact with the use of Ki. The damage done to the opponent is really high but the damage to the ones who used the technique is even higher, which is why it is a really risky technique. Momoyo could use this technique as a real one since she also learned to use instant recovery to heal the injuries of this technique. *Kawakami Style, Star-Destroyer: A beam attack which is said to be strong enough to destroy a planet. It's true strength is unknown but it is strong enough to overpower Hume's beam attack as shown during Koyuki's route. *Kawakami Ha: The user will use her/his Ki to send out a strong energy wave to the opponent. *Kawakami Driver (anime only): The user grasps the opponent and hold the persons legs while have the opponent’s shoulder being locked by the users shoulder and slam it into the ground. Momoyo used this move as a counter against her Izuna Drop counter. *Forbidden Move Fuji Smasher: A powerful punch covered with ones Ki to enhance its power and speed. The true strength of this technique is unknown, but it was strong enough to overpower Ageha's Kuki Thunder God Lightning Fist technique. *Secret Technique, Kawakami Style Forehead Flick (anime only move): It's similar to a normal forehead flick except that his has much more force and power behind it. It can be use on people to inflict great pain or in Momoyo's case it's strong enough to repel a bullet. *Kawakami Style, Diversion (anime only): A technique probably made on a whim by Momoyo. The user claps in her/his hands and releases a big amount of Ki at the same time to surprise the opponent making them off-guard. *Kawakami Style, Earth Splitter (anime only): The user hits the ground with such force that the ground will split open in a direct line. *Kawakami Style, Izuna Drop (anime only): The user runs up a building or wall and when the opponent starts chasing you the user will then drop his/her body to the opponent and grabbing them at the same time. Because of the height of the fall and weight the opponent will fly into the ground with such force that it will leaves a crater that would possibly injure the opponent severely. It is also considered a finisher move. *Kawakami Style, Killer Fireflies: A technique in which the user will send balls of energy to his/her opponent. It can be fired at a distance and can also be used as a diversion since the explosions causes great smokes. *Kawakami Style, Snowman: A technique in which she can freeze someone with her aura/Ki, but for this technique she has to come in contact with the opponent. So as long as you don't get caught by her you won't freeze. Momoyo used this technique on Yukie in her route during Kawakami War. *Kawakami Style, Roasted Meat: A technique which can roast a person, has the same drawback as Kawakami style snowman. Momoyo used this technique on Ageha during Kawakami War. *1-km-radius Momoyo Microwave: Only shown during Sayaka's route. A technique that can roast anything within a 1 km radius, but since it's a indiscriminate attack allies could get burned too if they are within a radius so this technique is not suited in group battles. *Kawakami Style, Hidden Technique (Kaleidoscope Genma Fist): Only shown during Sayaka's route, a technique which can send someone into a terrible nightmare for a few hours similar to Genjutsu. *Kawakami Style, Form of Existence, Type Awakening of the Dragon 2: Only shown during Sayaka's route. A technique which is both similar and a level above Ishida's Awakening of the Dragon technique, with a few difference. Her power goes beyond Ishida's first dragon form so she gets a bigger power-up then Ishida's technique. She takes on the form of the dragon of the legends, which means she also becomes bigger. Momoyo also doesn't shown to have the drawbacks of the technique which Ishida does have. And she becomes immune to physical attacks and can shoot beams of lightning in this form. *Instant Recovery: A technique which is more used for defense, the user focuses his life force energy, to speed up ones metabolism so the body cells will regenerate at an amazing speed. The amount of times you can use it depends on the person body. In Momoyo's case she can use it 30 times max. *Unnamed Black Hole Technique: First shown in Majikoi! S, The user creates a black hole with it's Ki/aura and it won't disappear unless the black hole absorbs something. Momoyo noted that it is not suited for battle and also that it is tiring to make something like that. But during Cookie 4IS route she has improved to the point that she can freely use it in battle as shown when she use it to absorb a laser from Cookie 108IS that was aimed at Kawakami City. *Unnamed Time Manipulation Technique: By using this technique, Momoyo could stop the time within a 20 meter radius but this technique using a lot of energy and not suited for actual battle. This technique is first shown in the route "where you're an acquaintance of Tachibana Takae" (Majikoi S). *Unnamed Mini Size Sun Technique: In Sayaka route, Momoyo offers to create a mini size sun to dry off Gakuto's clothes but he refuse her help, so this technique is never actually shown. *Kawakami Style Secret Technique, Hoshi Kudaki: Momoyo used this technique to destroy a meteor aimed at her by Tesshin in Kazuko route. *Kawakami Style, Daibakuhatsu: Momoyo used this technique by blowing herself up to blow away the heat haze formed by Tesshin's Kengen no Ichi, Marishiten and Zero no Kengen, Amenominakanushi in Kazuko's route. *Kawakami style, Flowing Quicksand: Momoyo can use her chi to change the structure of sand, which in this case it turns to quick sand to let an opponent sink in the sand and restrict his/her movements. Even when she held this technique back, she can still quickly turn sand into a dangerous quicksand, which can swallow a person whole. Alisa: With her Instant recovery, she is virtually unstoppable. He has gone toe-to-toe with Hume, the strongest man in her universe. Their combined powers were so great, they literally took their fight out of the Earth and duke it out in space. But even they were holding back, making sure they didn’t destroy a bloody planet. Bang: She was able to overpower Tatsuko. Tsubame, and Kuki Ageha, all of which are very strong opponents. Alisa: The one thing this pretty lady is afraid of is ghosts. Bang: Having a rational reason that ghosts are immune to most of her attacks. She would panic if she even think if there’s a ghost behind her. She is also prone to accepting fights as much as starting as well. Alisa: She may be strong, but some of her more powerful moves will also affect her lifeforce, making her weaker. Bang: Even in her weakest state, she’s not so easy to be put down. Alisa: It is true. This is why you should never challenge the Goddess of War. Momoyo: It seems it's my turn. Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:What if? Death Battles Category:'Single-Gender' themed Battle Category:'Hero vs Villian' themed Death Battles